You've Been Here All Along
by cantbetamed5656
Summary: Happens right after the episode "Ninja Invention" REview and Tell if you like it, hate it, want me to write more
1. Did I just have a moment?

**This first Fanfic So REVIEW and tell me what you guys think…. Takes place exactly after Ninja Convention episode…..MIKANDA 4eva**

Recap…

**Owen, Mike, and Amanda each say which villain they enjoyed the most to which they said, Owen, Dollhouse because of Amanda and Kelly's pillow fight, Amanda, X because she had a ton of nerds treating her like a princess, and Mike, Katara because he and Amanda kissed. Amanda then says, "Katara, huh?" smiling while she and Mike smile at each other at the memory. Owen thinks the reason is because of Katara's tight outfit but then realizes that Amanda and Mike are staring at each other. He then says, "There's something different isn't there?" and then trys to get Amanda and Mike to do the breathing treatment again to try to figure it but they refuse.**

**No one POV **

"**Come on guys tell me" said Owen**

"**Its nothing" said Mike and Amanda at the same time**

"**Fine don't tell me now but I will find out" said Owen as he left**

**Mike POV **

**Did Amanda and I just have a moment together? I think we just did. Awesome! **

**Amanda POV**

**Did Mike and I just have a moment together? I've started having feelings for Mike ever since Quake. But there is one problem he with Julie. Don't get me wrong I like Julie and all, but I don't get what Mike sees in her. I guess I miss my chance….**


	2. Fighting for Love

**Chapter 2**

**Mike POV **

**I'm on my way to school, when I realized I'm stuck on two girls. The girl I have been in love with since kindergarten or the girl that is so cool and actually have a chance with.**

"You know you pick Amanda"** said my heart**

"No you want Julie" **said my brain and every other part of my body**

**I think I have to breakup with Julie. The point is I'm in love with Amanda and nothing can change that. Owen has been acting weird lately. He always seems to sneaking around.**

Skip to School

**At the moment I am looking for Julie but can't seem to find her. I finally found her in the computer lab.**

"**Hey Mike" she said**

"**Hey Julie. Can we talk?"**

"**Yea sure let's go for walk"**

**We walked to my locker where I saw Amanda and Kelly talking. I caught her eye and winked at her, she smiled in returned.**

**Listen Julie, you're an awesome girl, but I don't think we will work" I looked at her face and she seems to understand.**

"**Don't worry about it Mike, something told me you were feeling something else" she glanced over at Amanda. I blushed and then frowned. Julie must have seen my expression because she said **

"**She likes you too Mike, you just have to learn to fight for love." She gave me a peck on the cheek and left. Fight for love sounds good.**


	3. Not so bad after all

**Thanks for all the nice reviews EVERYONE! I don't own Supah Ninjas. But I wish I did…. **

**Chapter 3**

**Amanda POV**

**I just finished talking to Kelly and now I'm heading over to where Mike is. My day has been really bad so far and when Julie and Mike walk over it made it much worst. I have never been so jealous of one person in my life.**

"**Hey Amanda" he said**

"**Hey Mike. Where did Julie go?"**

"**She left"**

"**Oh, so how you guys doing?"**

"**Actually we just broke up"**

"**Oh what happened?"**

"**I like someone else and she said she knew and it was cool"**

"**So who you like now"**

"**You will find out real soon" he said all mysterious**

"**Wow you sound all mysterious"**

"**That was the point" he said as we both laugh and smiled at each other for a while.**

"**Um we have chemistry next you wanna start walking?"**

"**Yea sure" **

"**I can take your books if you want"**

"**Thanks Mike"**

"**No problem" Maybe this day wasn't such a bad after all.**

**Owen POV**

**I was listening to Mike and Amanda conversation and I was right. I knew there was something going on with them I just needed proof. Now that I have my proof it's time to get those two together. I have a perfect plan to do so but I need a little help. There is a school dance coming up and all I have to get those two to slow dance with each other. Piece of Cake right? Boy was I so wrong.**

**AN: What you guys think? Bad, you hate it, Good, You love it. Let me know and please REVIEW and tell me any ideas for the story I need help. Thanks! **


	4. Mr Grumpy

**Chapter 4**

**Owen POV**

**I need a little help with my plan so I went to the only person that was Amanda other best friend beside us: Kelly. She was standing over by the girl's bathroom. Here goes nothing. **

"**Hey Kelly I-"She cut me off by saying:**

"**I don't feel like hearing any of your lame pickup lines right now" she said annoyed.**

"**Cool you're your jets girl I'm not here to hit on you. That only on Monday through Wednesday." She laughed when I said that. **

"**Alright I'm listening"**

"**It about Mike and Amanda." I told her my plan she seemed amused, but then said:**

"**I'm not a fan of Mike, but I see the way he looks at her and the way she looks at him, and since she is my best friend I will help you." She mumbled the last part like she was ashamed of helping me, but I didn't care.**

"**Ok so the school dance is when it all happens lata"**

"**Bye" she said as she went to class. Step 2: check. Now on to Step 3.**

Skip ahead to the dojo

**Mike POV **

**Right now we are getting butts kicked by Yamato.**

"**Hey you guys going to the dance" Owen asked**

"**I have to go" said Amanda **

"**Dances aren't really my thing" I said**

"**Oh, come on Mike it will be fun" said Amanda **

"**I think I'll pass on this one" I said**

"**What do you have against dances" Owen asked**

"**Nothing, but I just don't like them ok let's just drop it."**

"**Okay Mr. Grumpy" Amanda started laughing **

"**Hey you guys wanna go catch a movie" I asked**

"**Sure Mr. Grumpy" said Amanda. Owen and Amanda started roaring on the floor laughing.**

"**I need to get some new friends" I mumbled on the way out.**


	5. I'm an idoit aren't I?

**AN: Sorry for taking so long with this update…**

**Chapter 5**

**Mike POV**

**As of right now I am in a heated debate with the one and only Amanda McKay.**

"**Dances are stupid" I yelled**

"**You're stupid"**

"**Just because I think dances are stupid doesn't make me stupid" We glared at each other for a long time. We use to do the same thing except we would smile instead of glaring.**

"**Come on guys we are all friends here?" Owen asked. We continued to glare at each other.**

"**You are the single most annoying person I've ever met." Amanda said**

"**At least I'm not blonde and dumb."(AN: If you guys don't like the comment let me know!) As soon as I said that I wish I hadn't. Why did I just say that? What wrong with me? I looked up at Amanda face and it showed nothing but hurt.**

"**Blonde and Dumb, Huh Nice to know how you really feel!" she said as she left**

"**Amanda wait, I didn't mean that" I ran after her, when I grad her wrist she said**

"**I never taught you be the one to say that to me , Don't ever talk to me again. I quit being a ninja, I quit everything, but most of all I quit being your friend I HATE YOU!" she yelled as she ran away crying. Ouch, that one hurt because I love her.**

"**Nice going Fukanaga" Owen said as he came and patted my back.**

"**I'm an idiot aren't I?"**

"**Your words not mine."**


	6. I know my best friend

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long for this update….School is tiring! Did you guys see the season finale Amanda finally knows! Can't wait until season 3 so here next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Owen POV **

**It has been 2 days since the big fight. 2 WHOLE DAYS that the longest they ever gone without talking to each other. I went to both their houses yesterday Amanda was crying the whole time and Mike was sitting there saying he lost the girl of his dreams and moping around it was pathetic. I got do something and something quick before this gets worse. I went to the only person know that could help: Kelly. I found her around the "cool kids table."**

"**We need to talk."**

"**I'm listening"**

"**Mike and Amanda had a big fight and aren't talking to each other"**

"**How long was the fight?"**

"**Two days ago"**

"**TWO DAYS AGO! And you think to tell me I don't know yesterday"**

"**I didn't think it was that serious, you know Mike and Amanda fight and makeup tomorrow like nothing happened."**

"**Yea they always do"**

"**But, now it's different they won't even look at each other when they pass each other in the hall they keep their head down and keep walking"**

"**Wow ok. That really bad ok I will talk to Mike because I have Math with him now and you have English with Amanda try to talk some sense into her we will meet back here after class.**

"**Good Luck. Mike can be stubborn when he wants to."**

"**I can handle him. Good luck with Amanda she just plain stubborn and has too much pride to apologize first to Mike. WE have to make him apologize then she will soften up and give in."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I know my best friend" she said as left and headed for Math. Man, this is going to be hard.**


	7. The Phases are Complete!

**AN: Sorry guys for not updating. You guys know how school is and parents just so much stress I didn't have time to. Anyway DOES ANYONE KNOW WHEN SEASON 2 IS COMING OUT? I kind of sick of waiting for it .**

**Chapter 7**

**Owen POV**

**When I got to English I sat right next to Amanda and she said hi and 10 minutes after the teacher we started passing notes.**

_**How you've been? **_

_**Good I guess**_

_**You don't look good**_

_**You know me to well Owen. Your right I'm terrible haven't got any sleep and I miss you guys.**_

_**You can always come back you know.**_

_**I know, but it would hurt too badly. He used the D and B word against me never taught he would I after what I told you guys what happened.**_

_**Then why are you telling me this you should talk to Mike not me. He misses you. He knows he screwed up and won't forgive himself. Yesterday when we were on our late night he saw a build board with your favorite lip gloss on it and he froze up. I'm scared one of these days he will get himself hurt.**_

_**Really? She looked up at me and I nodded in response**_

"_**Fine I will talk to him" she said as the bell rang and with that she walked out.**_

_**Phase 1 Complete! I wonder how Kelly is doing with Mike.**_

**Kelly POV **

**I'm going kill Mike, after I get him to apologize to Amanda. When I got to Math I got a text from Owen saying Phase 1 is a go. Mike was sitting in back with his head toward the window. Classic nerd. I went to go sit next to him. **

"**Ummmm Why are you sitting next to me?"**

"**Because I want to talk to you"**

"**About?"**

"**I think you know what this about" he sighed **

"**Yea I do, but she still hates me and I can't do anything about it."**

"**Have you tired?"**

"**No, but she won't even look at me, so how can I face her"**

"**I'm going to help you."**

"**Why? Don't you hate me"**

"**No I don't. Just don't approve of you"**

"**Ok. You still didn't answer my question. Why do you want to help me?"**

"**Because Amanda likes you" I saw his jaw drop**

"**Seriously?" **

"**Yea I see the way you look at her and the way I see it you guys perfect match. So you know the dance is coming up right?"**

"**Yea…"**

"**So you are going take Amanda to the dance you will need to better than what you look like now and have some dais.." I didn't get to finish my sentence because Mike said:**

"**Daisies I know and thanks Kelly" and with that he left as the bell rang. **

**Phase 2 Complete!**


	8. The effect she has on me

**Sorry about writing I've having writer block with this story… REVIEW!**

Chapter 8

Amanda POV

I guess I have to talk to Mike. I can't avoid him forever so here goes nothing I pulled out my phone and sent him a text.

_Hey mike we gotta tlk meet me at our place after skool around 4._

If you are wondering our "place" is this place only Mike and I know. He took me there a couple of months ago when Owen was sick and we were bored.

**Flashback**

"**Where are we going Mike?"**

"**It a surprise that I know you will love"**

"**How do you know I will love it"**

"**Because I know you" He finally took my blindfold off. I gasped in amazement.**

"**Mike this is beautiful" standing in front of me was a beautiful waterfall with a view to die for.**

"**How did you find this?"**

"**I have my ways. It is beautiful isn't it?"**

"**Yea the view is so nice"**

"**I wasn't talking about the view" I looked at him and he was staring at me and had that cute smile on his face. I turned away and blushed. I don't know how long we sat there talking, but I don't think either of us cared**

"**This is our place right?" I asked**

"**Yea our place where it is just you and me"**

**End of flashback**

That was a great Saturday morning.

Mike POV

I got a text from Amanda saying we gotta talk so I replied

_K. see ya there_

I was sitting down listening to the waterfall when someone came and sat down next to me.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" we sat in silence for a while.

"Wow you can almost taste the awkward in the air" she laughed when I said that it felt good to hear her laugh again. It was music to my ears.

"Amanda I'm really sorry you know I would never want to hurt you like that." She stayed silent.

"Please talk to me I miss you. I miss seeing your beautiful smile every morning. I miss your laugh. I miss that even when I'm having the worst the day when I see you my day gets a whole lot better. I miss that you always see the good in a terrible situation. I really miss when you tap your foot when you're about to hit someone."

"I miss you too."

"I got something for you"

"What?"

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

She smiled and said "I would love to"

"Here are your favorite flowers and favorite chocolates."

"Thanks Mike and did you mean it"

"Mean what?"

"What you said before about missing me"

"Yea I meant" she smiled at me. I smiled back. This girl has no idea the effect she has on me.

**What did you think? I really want some reviews for this chapter. Thanks!**

**-Can't be tamed**


	9. I am head over heels in love

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating. I've been through a lot lately and my mind hasn't been itself lately….PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 9

Amanda POV

My head has been in the clouds ever since Mike asked me to the dance. Mike and I have gotten very close in the past couple weeks. We go to "our place" quite a lot and he walks me to every class, even the classes he doesn't have with me. Isn't that sweet? I haven't been listening in class and I'm currently not listening to my best friend Kelly.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kelly asked

"What….umm sure I was"

"Oh yeah then what did I just say"

"You asked what you just said"

"Very cute. So you are thinking about Mike right?"

"Maybe" Right on cue Mike came up at his usual time to pick me up for class.

"Hey ladies he turned to me, are you ready to go?"

"Yea, see you later Kelly"

"Bye" Kelly said before she left. Mike grabbed my hand and we started walking to my next class hand in hand

"So Amanda what color is your dress?"

"It's pink"

"Of course it is"

"I heard that sarcasm"

"You were suppose to" he said as he smiled. I smiled. We smiled. I love his smile.

"We're here" he said as we stop at my AP English class

"Thanks Mike for walking me to class again"

"It my pleasure" I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek when we let go we stared at each other then I notice he started to lean in and surprisingly I leaned in too. When our lips touched it felt like no one was around and fireworks went off everywhere. When we pulled apart he just smiled and said "See you after class." It hit like a bunch of textbooks

_I am head over heels in love with Mike Fukanaga_

Mike POV

I JUST KISSED AMANDA MCKAY! I can't believe it. That was the best kiss of my life. I went to P.E. smiling through the whole class. Even when coach made me run a couple of miles for smiling to much. I saw Owen.

"Why are you smiling so much"

"No reason"

"Yes there is spill it Mikie" I punched him in the arm

"Ouch ok so spill it"

"I kissed Amanda"

"OMG"

"I know right I can't believe it" Then it hit like a ton of bricks.

_I am head over heels with Amanda McKay._


	10. Don't let go

**A/N: Guys really sorry this update took so long. Had a rough 3 months. Review and tell me if you think I should keep writing…**

**Chapter 10**

Owen POV

I have been so busy helping Mike and Amanda with their love life I don't even have a date to the dance yet. I really hoping Kelly would go with me. I guess it worth a try. What could go wrong?

"Hey Kelly" I said with a deep voice

"What do you want? And that voice is very stalker creepy."

"Is it really?"

"Yea"

"I was kinda going for dark Vader, nut anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" She seemed to be thinking for a while.

"Sure pick me up at 8, my dress is lavender, and where a tux please." She said as she walked away. I was so happy I didn't even reply. I don't know how long I stood there until Mike came over and said the second bell already had rung.

Damn it I need a tux.

Amanda POV

I didn't even listen to Mrs. Biggs lesson during English I just thinking about that kiss. My lips were tingling from it and I stilled Mike scent. When the bell rang I didn't even hear it.

"Ms. McKay"

"UH…yea"

"Class is over" I looked around and the classroom was empty.

"I suggest you start paying attention in my class or you will fail"

"Right, sorry just have a lot on my mind" I said as I walked out

"What's his name?"

"Excuse me" I turned around

"That face has a boy name written all over it"

"His name is Mike, he like my best friend and my date to the dance" I smiled as I said his name.

"Ah Mike Fukanaga, nice boy"

"Yea he waiting for me"

"Don't let him go because if he deserve a smile like that then he is a keeper"

"Thanks"

_Don't let him go_

Mike POV

I wasn't paying attention in class. Mr. Jones lesson was important today but I couldn't concentrate I kept thinking about that kiss. It was amazing and nice. I still even smell Amanda scent in my nose. I didn't even hear when the bell rang.

"Mr. Fukanaga"

"UH…yea"

"Class is over" I looked around and the classroom was empty.

"I suggest you start paying attention in my class or you will fail"

"Right, sorry just have a lot on my mind" I said as I walked out

"What's her name?"

"Excuse me" I turned around

"That face has a girl name written all over it"

"Her name is Amanda, she like my best friend and my date to the dance" I smiled as I said her name.

"Ah Amanda McKay, nice girl"

"Yea I have to go pick her up"

"Don't let her go because if she deserve a smile like that then she is a keeper" I smiled and left

_Don't let her go_

I was getting a little worried when Amanda didn't come out of class with everyone else. So I stepped closer to the door frame her and her teacher were having a discussion

"I suggest you start paying attention in my class or you will fail"

"Right, sorry just have a lot on my mind"

"What's his name?"

"Excuse me"

"That face has a boy name written all over it"

"His name is Mike, he like my best friend and my date to the dance"

"Ah Mike Fukanaga, nice boy"

"Yea he waiting for me"

"Don't let him go because if he deserve a smile like that then he is a keeper"

"Thanks" I ran back to my usually spot.

"Hey"

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting"

"Don't worry about it"

"What time are you picking me up again?"

"At 8pm"

"Oh ok"

"Let's go find Owen" I keep thinking about what she said she was thinking about me so that she liked me right? But one line just kept running through my mind.

_Don't let her go._

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think. I made their conversation similar with their teachers ! **


	11. Maybe shopping isn't so bad after all

**A/N: Hey guys! I got some really great reviews so thank you all who reviewed, and read my story. Review and let me know what you think! Also I want to ask all of readers out there to check out my new story Fall. Thanks!**

Chapter 11

Amanda POV

I was by locker waiting for Kelly; we are going to pick up our dresses from the store. I can't wait for the dance. It is going to be simply amazing.

"Hey" Kelly said as she walked up to me.

"Hey ready to go"

"Go where?" Mike and Owen said as they walked up to us.

"We are going dress shopping" Kelly answered

"Oh that sound boring" Owen said

"Yea for you guys" I said

"How?" Mike asked raising his eyebrows

_Skips to the mall_

No one POVs

"I can't they got us to go dress shopping" Mike complained

"I'm pretty sure everything else in the world sounds better than this" Owen said

"Stop complaining" Kelly yelled

"Yea, you sound like someone stole your candy" Amanda added

"Maybe someone did" Mike answered back

"Anyways we can we see the dresses" Owen asked

"You're not"

"What!" Mike and Owen said at the same time

"Yea you get to see it until the dance" Kelly said

"So we came for no reason basically" Mike chimed in

"No you got to spend the afternoon with us"

"Well that's a plus" Owen and Mike muttered

"What?"

"Nothing, so who is hungry?"

"Me" Everyone said

They walked downstairs to the food court and sat down at a pizza shop. Owen sat next to Kelly and Mike sat next to Amanda. As they joked and laugh around Mike mind seemed somewhere else. Under the table Amanda laced her fingers through Mike hand. When Mike turned to face her she gave him a look that said _Are you okay? _Mike squeezed her hand and nodded and gave her his signature smile that made Amanda heart flutter. They held hands the whole time until it was time to leave the pizza shop. Kelly and Owen kept brushing shoulders at times.

"Well guys I have to go meet my mom at the dentist. See you guys tomorrow and don't be late Owen" Kelly said as she waved goodbye

"I won't" Owen shouted back

"Well I have to go too. See you guys tomorrow" Owen said as he left

"Later dude"

Mike POV

"And then there were two" Amanda said

"Yea so where you wanna go?" I asked

"I don't know doesn't really matter to me"

"Movies?"

As we walked to the movie theatre we kept brushing shoulder, making jokes, and asking questions. Once we got there we waited in line for like ten minutes. Amanda offered to pay but I refused and I bought the popcorn too. We went to see the Dark Knight Rises, best movie ever! Now we were walking home from a long day, hand in hand.

"Well here we are" Amanda said

"Yea"

"I had fun tonight"

"I did too."

"Well goodnight" she said as she gave me a hug a kiss on the cheek

"Goodnight" she walked in and closed the door I touched the place where she kissed my cheek.

_Maybe shopping isn't so bad after all_ I taught as I walked home

**There you go. Review please and tell me what you think and don't forget to check out ****Fall.**** Thanks!**


	12. Simply Amazing

**A/N: Thanks for those who did review.**

Chapter 12

Mike POV

Today was the day. The day the whole has been looking forward too. The day of the dance. As of right now I am sick to my stomach. Owen and I are at my house getting ready. Amanda and Kelly told us not to wear a tux.

_Flashback_

"_It's not prom, it just a dance" Amanda said_

"_Yea, but you still have to look good and not like bums." Kelly said_

"_So why are you guys wearing dresses?" Owen asked _

"_First of all, last time we checked we were girls and second of all, that is for us to know and for you to find out" Amanda said as they left us there confused._

_End of Flashback_

Because of that conversation we didn't have to rent tuxes but we did have to shopping for some new clothes."

"Hey Mike. Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Mike I'm your best friend and I know when you are lying."

"Ok dude I'm just a little nervous about tonight"

"A little?"

"Ok a lot"

"Why?"

"Because what if I screw this up"

"Mike, Amanda likes that much I think honestly it is impossible to screw this up will be forever alone."

"Thanks I really needed that" I said with sarcasm

"You're welcome, now go get dress, before we are late."

I took a shower got dress. By time I was already dress. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a lavender three quarter button down shirt, black Nikes and a diamond earring. I was wearing white skinny jeans, a three quarter pink button down shirt, a white neck tie hanging loosely around my neck, white Addias, and diamond stud earrings in both ears. The front of my hair was spiked up with gel. Now to put that all together and I taught we looked pretty good.

Meanwhile with the girls

Amanda POV

I'm pretty nervous about tonight. I know Mike and I have been flirting around a lot but tonight was different. I took a shower and got dress, just when Kelly came into do my makeup. Now I'm not a big fan of makeup, but tonight was an exception. When she was done we put on our dresses, put on our jewelry and shoes. I was wearing a pink strapless dress that was knee length with white sandals and Kelly was wearing the same dress but lavender and with black sandals. When the boys got here my jaw almost dropped Mike looked great and he had earrings in his ear. I didn't even know his ears were pierced. It wasn't too much and it wasn't too little.

He looked Simply Amazing.

Mike POV

When I saw Amanda, my jaw almost dropped. Okay I'm lying my jaw did drop, but who could blame me.

She looked Simply Amazing.

**A/N: In like two more chapters I'm going to wrap this up. Don't forget to check out fall. Oh, yea and Review Please!**


	13. Just shut up and kiss me

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I have been trying to decide the perfect ending for this story and is ending I wrote last night is close to perfect. **

**Here are some shout outs**

**Thank you to xxkamqxx, sasuhina, storylover6199, minimaddi, golden love, avatarmil and many other more for keeping hopes and spirits alive for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supah Ninjas just my imagination. **

**Anyway on with the story**

Chapter 13

Mike POV

The car ride was awkward. Kelly and Owen sat in the back, while Amanda and I sat in the front. We almost died a couple of times too. It just that Amanda to distracting she sitting here looking all beautiful and every time I catch a glance at her I get caught in a kind of trance.

"Wow you can almost taste the awkwardness in the air." Owen said. He was right. "Can we turn on the radio?" That when I felt the touch. Amanda and I both reach for the radio and felt a spark when our hands touched. She must have felt it to because she pulled her hands back like something burned her. But it wasn't a bad spark. It was the same spark I felt the first time Amanda and I first kissed. It was a good spark, a spark I wanted feel for the rest of my life.

"What just happened?" Owen asked

"Nothing" we responded.

**_Line break_**

We finally arrived at the dance. I had to admit everything looks great. Amanda did a great job. After Owen and I took the ladies jackets Owen gave me my signal that said "GO" I have a lot to do.

Amanda POV

He left. I haven't seen him since we arrived and the dance was half way over. I danced with Owen, Kelly, the entire cheerleading team and too many other people to name, but I wanted to be with Mike.

"Hey" I knew that voice from anywhere.

"Where have you been?"

"I know you are mad, but I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yea really I know you really don't like dances that much so I'm going to need you to put this blindfold on" He wasn't lying I hated dancing but since I am head cheerleader I have to go. Yay! (Hint my sarcasm)

"Why do I need the blindfold on?"

"You trust me?"

"Okay I trust you." He gave that cute little smile that makes my stomach turn inside out. He put the blindfold on me and intertwined our fingers and lead to wherever.

"Can I take my blindfold off now?"

"Hold we are almost there"

"Ok"

"Ok now you can take it off" I saw a small picnic made for two people with pillows grapes, crackers, cake, and juice. It was set up perfectly.

"Do you like it?"

"…"

"Amanda?"

"You did all of this for me?"

"Yea"

"I love it thank you" I kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem" After we snacked on the food and drank the juice we talked a slow song came on.

"How far are we from the school again?"

"Closer than you think. Would you like to dance?" he offered his hand.

"I would love to." I took his hand and wrapped my name around his shoulders and he placed his hands on waist. I rested my head on his chest (He was now a couple inches taller than me). I heard humming the words to the song playing.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer _

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_  
><em>I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason<em>

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_  
>But I won't hesitate no more, no more<p>

It cannot wait, I'm yours  
>All of sudden he stopped singing and look me in the eye "You look beautiful tonight"<p>

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself"

"Amanda, I know you are the cheerleading and I am the geek and usually there is no happy ever after for people like us, bu-." I kissed him. I know it sounds corny and overused but he was honestly rambling. It didn't take long for him to kiss back. This kiss was better than the two kisses we had before. When we pulled away because we both needed air he said "I love you"

"I love you too."

"Wow it feels good to finally say after" he got cut off again.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

_**Meanwhile with Kelly and Owen Kelly POV**_

I was sitting down at an empty table looking around for Owen.

"Well you are too beautiful to be sitting here by yourself" I heard a voice say from behind "Looking for someone in particular" I turned around to see Owen smiling down at me.

"Just looking for my date"

"Well mind if I dance with you while you are waiting?" I smiled

" Sure" He lead towards the end of the dance floor by the window where he placed his hands on my waist and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We make a pretty good team" I said

"What do you mean?" I nodded my head toward Mike and Amanda, who were outside kissing.

"Oh yea I guess we do, ummm Kelly I was wondering…if you" I started laughing "You are laughing at me"

"Just shut up and kiss me"

The night went on and the two couples: Mike and Amanda, and Kelly and Owen all were thinking the same thing:

_ .Ever._

**A/N: Tada! We still have one more chapter to go. And then we are done. I know I'm sad too. Well review and let me know what you think. Hate it. Like it. Love it. It was okay. Well put in a review and let me know! P.S. this is the longest chapter**


End file.
